Too Cold for Angels
by angelwing5728
Summary: Marceline Ross, friend of the gang and Cherry Valance, also the daughter of the mayor, moves back into Tulsa, OK after spending four years in Miami, FL. With some unresolved issues before moving away, Marceline is faced with a cold-hearted Dallas Winston. How would Marceline make things right with him again? I suck at summaries. Just read. I promise you'd be in for a ride! :)
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfiction! Sorry if I have any grammar mistakes, or any mistakes at all. I'm a newbie to and I really hope that this will work out! I was mesmerized by this book when we read it in school the past year, and mesmerized by Dallas Winston and his emotions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders in any way, because if I did Dally and Johnny would not have passed. *Sniffle sniffle***

_This fanfiction takes place in a present day/1965 mixture dimension. Oh by the way, Marceline is pronounced lean as in leaning on a tree, not line as in the line of people, and her appearance is based off of Taylor Swift._

* * *

Looking at my own reflection in the mirror, I can't believe that I was moving back to Tulsa, Oklahoma. I had lived there all my life up until when I turned 13 four years ago and my parents sent me to live with my grandparents in Florida in order to tend to their own busy shedules. Last month, both of my grandparents passed away, so it was decided that I was to go back to Tulsa and live with my parents.

I took another deep breath as I straightened out my attire and examined my makeup. I had on a simple white summer dress with floral patterns on the bottom half, topped off with a brown belt. I had mascara and some eye liner on. I concealed all my blemishes then put on light pink blush on my cheeks and some boldly red lipstick. I tucked one side of my soft blonde hair behind my ear and picked up my messenger bag, ready to go to the airport.

The three-hour ride went by with me listening to music on my phone and taking a nap that lasted about half the ride. I walked into the airport lobby to see Ethan Ross, my adoptive brother and babysitter from four years ago, waving a sign that read:

**_Marceline Ross from Miami, Florida. _**

**_I'VE MISSED YOU, BABY GIRL._**

I chuckled a little and walked over to Ethan, who led me to the black BMW parked in the parking lot after giving me a very tight hug. "Can I drive?" I asked, for driving that car had always been my wish before I moved away and got my probationary license.

"Sorry to disappoint, Marcy, but dad specifically instructed me not to let you drive home." I've known Ethan for practically all my life. If I remember correctly, Ethan should be about 23 years old now. He was adopted by my family after his parents, my god-parents, were killed in a car accident. He was the only one to survive in that crash and since not one of his relatives wanted to take him in, my parents did. "You can drive to other places once we get back and get settled." He said, focusing on the road once again.

After about some forty-five minutes, Ethan and I were dragging all of my stuff into my old bedroom. I smiled at the fact that nothing about the room has changed. The walls were still baby blue and everything was still in the place that I left it in. "I specifically told the maids not to move anything while they were dusting because I knew you never liked having people touch your stuff."

"Thanks, Ethan." I smiled.

With the help of some of the maids and Ethan, I got settled pretty quickly. Soon enough, I was driving around town when suddenly, a particular group of guys popped into my mind. _I wonder if they're still there. _The tires on the black BMW screeched as I made an abrupt turn towards the other side of town, where the so-called "Greasers" lived. I made another turn, hoping that I was going the right way.

After a few more u-turns and almost-accidents, I finally pulled up in front of the shaggy building that was the Curtis's. Though the walls seemed a bit more yellow than it used to, they still kept the gates and the door wide open. No car was in the driveway, so I just assumed that no one was home. Taking out a pen and a piece of bright yellow post-it from my messenger bag, I wrote in red:

**_Do not even THINK about touching this car. _**

**_If I come back to any scratches at all, _**

**_I will check the surveillance camera installed on this car and sue your ass off!_**

**_-Marceline Ross :]_**

Then I walked into the house to find that no one was home, as I suspected. The couch seemed like it was made out of memory foam and embraced my rear end as they made contact. I took out my phone and texted Ethan, telling him that I might not be home until after dinner. In no more than ten minutes, I heard the doorknob turning and whipped my head to the source to see the familiar face carrying a bag of egg cartons.

"I'm back!" I smiled and said nonchalantly.

"Hi Ponyboy, long time no see." The boy looked at me with huge eyes and dropped his jaw along with his egg cartons.

"What the hell, Pony?" Another voice started, "I thought I told you to be careful with those eggs!"

"Darry…" Pony said. "I-It's… Marceline; she's back!" Then he ran over and we shared a very long hug. Ponyboy Curtis has been my friend ever since he was born. His parents and mine were classmates here in Tulsa and they were very good friends. I heard shuffles of feet around the living room as I let go of Pony. Soon enough, the whole gang was in the little house; all except two. Darry, Soda, Stevie, and Two-Bit also gave me short hugs while saying simple greetings because they were all in shock.

"So… where's Johnnycake and Dallas?" I said, cutting straight to the chase after telling the gang about my life in Florida. By the time I finished telling all my stories and fooled around for a bit it was already about 8:00 PM.

"Oh! They're…" Soda started, looking nervous as he bit his lip.

"They're in the hospital." Darry said firmly.

"Darry!" Scolded Ponyboy.

"She deserves to know." Darry continued, "Even though she moved away, she was and still is part of the gang and she deserves just as much as anyone else here to know."

Then I sat, stunned silent, as the gang filled me in on what happened while I was away. Johnny stabbed a Soc, Pony and Johnny ran away to an abandoned church together, the church was set aflame with kids in it, they went to rescue the kids, Pony got out with minor injuries, Dally got it a bit worse, and Johnny got it the worst. "I…I have to go see them!" I stood up with so much force that I felt a bit lightheaded, though I ignored that and motioned for the rest of the gang to follow me out. The boys all gawked at the sight of my car. "Soda and Stevie come with me, Two-Bit and Pony please go with Darry." I demanded, getting into my car. Soda and Stevie got in the back of my car in an instant. We rode in silent as I sped down the road, trailing close behind Darry.

* * *

I practically ran so fast to the hospital from the parking lot that even the boys had some trouble keeping up with me. Darry led us to Johnny and Dallas's room. He said that they were put together upon request. As I was about to open the door, a nurse stood in my way. "Excuse me." I said.

"I'm sorry, but it's not visiting hours. I'm going to have to ask you to come back tomorrow, miss."

"Can't we just go in for a while?" Soda pleaded with his puppy eyes.

"Nope." The nurse stood her ground.

By then my patience was almost up. I pursed my lips then opened them again, threatening her with all the courage and rage I could gather together. I curled my fingers into a fist and said intensely: "Listen here, I'm glad that you're doing your job, but I sped here with a probationary license, risking my health as well as the health of others. My family, Emily, Nathan, and Ethan Ross, will kill me, Marceline Ross, if they ever find out. Now you will let me in, walk away, and pretend nothing happened, or God so help me, I will hurt you bad."

"Nathan Ross... Oh my! You're the mayor's daughter! I'm sorry to have been so rude, Miss. Ross!" All the boys once again gawked at me as I sighed.

"Just step aside." I hated using my "mayor's daughter" card, but this was an emergency and I had to. Ethan hated it too, but he would understand.

Walking in the room, Johnny looked up from his book, a bit confused at all the racket that was outside the door at first. "Marcy?!" Johnny shouted excitedly. "You look...different, prettier."

"Hey kiddo," I laughed and slowly walked toward him. "Here I am! Oh, the wonders of makeup." Like the rest of the gang, he also wanted to know how I was in Florida. I told him in a fast tone and then asked, "Um… sorry but, do you know where the hell Dallas Winston is?" I shifted to see the messy and empty bed next to Johnny's.

"Oh," Johnny chuckled, "he probably sneaked out to get something to eat again."

Speaking of the devil, the door opened as soon as Johnny finished that sentence. "Hey! Y'all here to visit me…?" Then Dallas saw me. His enthusiastic face dropped and his eyes turned colder; icier than they already were. "It's _you_. What are _you_ doing back here?" His sudden change of attitude and his sarcasm made my heart ache. It was sad remembering how we used to get along so well.

Smiling faintly, I stood up, tucked my hair behind my ear again, and started talking awkwardly.

"I'm back. This time, it's for good."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: May I just say, I was really excited to see that I had about 50 reads (though no reviews darn it) and I really want to thank all of you FF readers! If you like this story, please share it with your friends or favorite/follow it! This chapter is really not my best as it was a little female dog and refused to turn out well, so I had to settle for B work (for now). I promise I'll give all my __best to write A works from now on. Thanks guys, I love you!_

* * *

**The Past (1961)**

I was only 13, but I knew that I was in love with the infamous Dallas Winston. He was once cold and cynical towards just about anyone and anything, but I managed to change him. Smiles appear more on his face and he laughs more now. I also made him promise that he wouldn't get into too much trouble because I knew I was the only person besides Johnny who had any power to change him (or even get through to him).

"Dally?" I asked, walking out from the Curtis's kitchen and into the living room. Due to me living on the other side of town, I often spent my nights on the Curtis's couch. My parents didn't care much because they were always busy with their political campaigns and stuff. My brother, Ethan, went on a business trip this week, so I was either to be left home along or be with the Curtis's. That's a no-brainer. I would pick the Curtis's any day. They welcomed me too, especially Mrs. Curtis, who was determined to have me as a god-daughter (which I didn't really mind). "Dally, are you in here?" What greeted me was silence.

Then the lights flickered and stopped on sheer darkness. Even though it was bright outside, the curtains were pulled close. I felt around to put my plate of chocolate cake down on the little cabinet and go open the lights. When I flicked the light switch and could see again, my cake was gone. By then, I was a little creeped out. "What's going on?" I whispered.

I walked to where my cake had been and stared at the cabinet, trying to figure out what had just happened. Then the light went off again and this time, I was scared. As someone who goes to church every Sunday, I knew I shouldn't be afraid, but I was. I was terrified of heights, darkness, ghosts, and strange men. They all scare me way too much.

Right when I was about to walk over to the light switch again, a hand pressed against my mouth. "Mm!" was all I could mange to blurt out as I tried to scream. Memories flooded back into my head. The dark night when my vision was blurred with blood. All I felt was the pain in my chest and lower private area that comes back every time I remember what had happened years ago. I should've recognize the smoky smell lingering on the person but I was too scared to think straight.

The lights turned on and I saw Dally laughing his butt off. "You should've seen that look on your face when I turned on the lights!" He cried, hurling over in pain in his stomach due to all the laughing.

I crouched down next to him. "Dallas Winston!" I screamed, "You know better than to scare me like that, you ass!" Sorry, I swear I only curse when I'm extremely emotional. With tears streaming down my reddened cheeks, I started punching Dally's chest. I thought after that shit, I had the right to at least physically abuse him a little. Being the person he is, I knew he would be able to take it anyways.

"Ow!" He cried out and his arms shot up as a self-defensive machanism. "You punch like a man!" That was the wrong thing to say, mister, for I started hitting him with all the strength I could gather.

"Yeah, well, this is what you get, you fucking asshole!" I continued screaming profanities at him and hitting him as he stood up. "That wasn't funny. You should be glad I'm not castrating you after breaking up with you!" Dally's eyes showed fear and guilt. Then he took my wrists to stop my punches, but I was still cursing at him. To stop me (or rather, my mouth), he simply pressed his lips against mine and it was as if everything was alright again. "You freaking cheater." I said after we broke apart.

"How?" He asked, slightly amused.

"You only kissed me to get me to shut up!" I reasoned. "That's not fair."

"No," He defended himself, saying, "I kissed you to say 'I'm sorry'"

It was my turn to smirk. "For what?"

"I'm sorry for scaring you, honey." Dally looked very guilty and hung his head low. "I didn't think you'd start crying."

I sighed a long sigh before I started speaking again. "Perhaps it's time I tell you." He lifted his head up, his eyes full of curiosity, as if asking "Tell me what?" I paused for another minute. "Do you remember that time when I was found in the woods on the Soc side of town and I went to the hospital?" He nodded. "Well I wasn't attacked by an animal that night. Well, maybe I was, in a more abstract way. That night, I was… raped."

The last word that came out of my mouth struck Dally hard. His eyes turned into sympathy, love, then rage, and at last, a mixture of all three. "Who was it? Why didn't you tell me?" Darn it, he's getting angry.

"It was the guy who found me." I said, making air quotes around the word 'found'. "Plus, I didn't tell you, any of you in the gang, because I knew you guys would kill him in the blink of an eye."

"Damn right I would have!"

"Dallas, please calm down. I'm alright now, aren't I?"

"No, you're not! How could I have been so stupid?" He asked himself. "It was around then you started getting super paranoid around guys who are not a part of our gang and hated the darkness! I should have known!"

"Seriously! Stop blaming yourself. None of it was your fault or mine!" I yelled to get him to stop, meaning every word I said. "He's doing 30 years in prison and scheduled to get the chair after that. Extra torture, they said, was necessary because it was the trusted governor's daughter."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have scared you like that. I honestly didn't kn-"

Using his own technique against him, I pressed my lips against Dally's chapped ones and made out with him, our tongues traveling in and out of each other's mouth.

When we broke apart, my cheeks were hot and red. As for Dally? He was just stunned and bemused. "You just kissed me…" He stated while I nodded a little. "You just kissed me first!" Then he laughed and pulled me into a tight embrace. It was the first time I've ever kissed Dallas Winston first. He had been begging me for weeks, but my stubborn mind would not take any of it. I love him, but kissing first is just something I'd really rather not do. It had felt like you're just begging for more, but since Dally always kisses me first, I decided that I would return the favor once in a while.

Then we spent the night watching a VHS of Mickey Mouse in color, cuddling on the couch and I fell asleep in Dally's strong and secure arms, not even thinking about what would happen in the coming month. All I could think about was how much I loved this guy and how I would never let him go.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Well thanks for reading that chapter. Before any of you criticize me for what I wrote, I'm aware that 13 year olds should not be making out, but who are we kidding? It's Dallas freaking Winston! I do believe that teenagers should be able to do whatever they want as long as it doesn't affect the health of one's self or others (or make one's self/others uncomfortable or is irresponsible/sexual intercourse. Yeah, I said it!)**

**I love of you readers, please review to tell me what you think about the story so far. For example, why you think Dally acted so cold toward Marceline in the first chapter even though they were so close in the flashback that is this chapter! Orrrr, you could tell me something that you would want in this fanfiction because I really hate it when I want something to happen in a fanfiction but it doesn't. So as long as it doesn't interfere with my basic plot line, I'll do my best to put it in!.**

**I recognize that this has been a fairly long author's note and a fairly short chapter, so I'm just gonna leave now. Yeah. **

**Goodbye! **

**'Till next time,  
**

**angelwings5728 **

xoxo

_**P.S. I'll be updating when the views hit a hundred! 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

Over the past few days, it was clear how much Dallas hated me. Both he and Johnny had been let out of the hospital. He wouldn't talk to me or even make eye contact with me. Whenever I tried to smile at Dallas, he would turn his head and talk to Johnny. Every time he turned from me or rejected me, I felt like he was stabbing knives through my chest. He was the one who broke up with me, so why did I even bother with him? The answer was as clear as day: because I still loved Dallas Winston.

"Hey Ethan?" I called out to my brother outside of his room. "I'm going over to the Curtis's, okay?"

"Sure." I heard.

"But I'm traveling on foot!" I continued. "I just want to take a walk."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright. Call me when you want to come home." I smiled and out the door I went with my messenger bag.

Today I had my blonde hair in a ponytail with the prettiest hairband I've ever bought. I decided to wear a plain grey tank top with dark blue jeans and red mid-calf boots that were slightly heeled. As usual, I had on mascara and eyeliner. But other than that, I went with just foundation and light pink lip balm.

To get to Pony, Soda, and Darry's house, I had to walk all the way to the other side of town, but I didn't care as long as I was away from the woods. It was still bright and there were still cars zooming past. I walked for a long time and passed the movie theater, the hospital, and I was just about to pass the vacant lot when a red Mustang pulled up in front of me.

I stopped in my tracks as the passenger's window rolled down and I saw a few Soc guys in the car. They all reeked of tobacco and alcohol. One of them whistled and asked with a smirk. "Hey, you a Greaser girl?" When I rolled my eyes, the guys got out of the car and surrounded me.

"What are Socs doing in the Greaser's side of town?" I asked.

"Well, _darling,_ we're Socs. What can't we do?" The whistle boy -yes, that's a good nickname- responded playfully, as if a cat playing with the mouse it just caught. "You know what you're wearing right now is just seducing me, right? Your tank top is showing off your tits while your jeans show off your ass."

I tried to walk away from the Mustang with my chin up, which resulted in all the guys pouncing at me. The whistle boy tackled me on the ground and whipped out a switchblade. "No one walks away from Chris, absolutely no one." He then proceeded to cut my arm before moving it closer to my neck. Chris smiled a sadistic creepy smile while all the other guys laughed and urged him to kill and then rape me.

My body froze when the word "rape" was mentioned. Tears flowed out of my eyes as I begged Chris to let me go. He just laughed, shifted his position, and made another cut on my arm. I winced at the pain and panicked even more at the sight of the blood that trickled down my arm, dying the dirt of the ground a dark shade of red.

Seconds before I accepted the fate that I was going to face _it_ again, I heard footsteps, as if someone was running towards me, and Chris was knocked off of me. Then I heard the panic of the Soc guys. "It's him!" One of the guys whispered. "We have to leave now!" The car door didn't even open when I heard the sound of them crashing against the car and fall on the ground.

Chris popped, or rather, fell, into my peripheral vision and before running off with the others, he said, "I'll get you back for this, little girl. I'll get you good."

Dally then appeared and for a second, I saw something in his eyes other than hatred and iciness even though he was still not looking at me. I smiled faintly as he helped me up. "Johnny told me to come look for you." He said. "He was worried because you were supposed to be at the Curtis's by now." I inspected my cuts and found that they were more serious than I had imagined. That was the only thing he said to me all night. We walked to the old yellow house in silence.

When I walked in, all the eyes were on me; all except Dallas, of course. By then, I was loosing more blood than I'd like and I began feeling lightheaded. "Hey Darry," I began, "can you treat my arm?" After finishing that sentence, I crashed on the couch and saw nothing but darkness.

When I woke up again, only Pony, Soda, Darry, Johnny, and Dally remain. Two-Bit and Steve went home after they ensured I was alright. Johnny and Dally practically lived with Pony, Soda, and Darry, so it was not a surprise that they were there. I noticed that someone had let my hair down and my arm was now bandaged. Soda was staring at me as I sat up on one of the two couches. "Are you feeling alright?" Soda asked.

"Um. Yeah. How long was I out for?" I asked.

"A few hours." Darry said, coming out of the kitchen with some chocolate cake. I wasn't supposed to eat at a late hour, but I couldn't resist the taste of that chocolate cake, so I finished three whole pieces.

Then Dally, who was on the other couch, snapped. "How stupid are you to walk alone out there?" He yelled. "You know how dangerous these streets are! Has Florida really changed you that much? What, do you walk around here thinking you're better than all of us because you're rich?"

"That's enough!" Shouted Sodapop. "Dally, Marcy doesn't need any more stuff to tire her out!"

"What are you gonna do to stop me?" Threatened Dally.

Darry then stepped in. "Dal." Dallas then looked over from Soda to Darry to me, scoffing every once in a while. I tried, but I really couldn't keep everything in anymore, not with the way Dallas has been treating me.

"Fuck you, Dallas Winston! You know better than anyone that I wouldn't think myself higher than any of you! In fact, I thought of myself lower than any of you can ever sink! Even you, asshole!" I exploded. Dallas looked at me with challenging eyes. Well, at least he made eye contact.

"What did you say?"

I got up and tightened my fist, staring right into Dallas's eyes. "Yeah, Florida changed me, but that's because I wanted it to! Do you know how sad it was, not getting calls or even one single fucking mail from you guys? I thought you all hated me because I sure as hell hated myself! Damn it, I attempted suicide three times, Dallas Winston, while you were probably busy getting it on with Sylvia, or whatever her name is!"

It felt a lot better getting everything off my shoulders and I looked around to see the shocked faces of the five boys standing in front of me. "What did you do?" Pony asked, as if to make sure he heard right.

"I…" Taking off all the hair ties and the watch on my left wrist, I showed them my scars. There were at least ten visible lines from last month after my grandparents passed. There were ten more lighter ones from the loneliness of living in my house without my parents. I was so desperate. I had to

Johnny looked at me with wide eyes. He seemed a little curious but worried at the same time. "Johnny, I can tell what you're thinking by your face. Don't you dare harm yourself because you have the whole gang with you!" I've always been good at analyzing and observing people.

Darry then took my wrist and looked it over carefully. "What the hell, Marceline?" He asked. "Why?"

Slowly, I answered. "The first time was a few months after I moved to Miami. The second time was two continuous years of me being bullied and not hearing anything from you guys. The third time was when Dallas broke up with me."

Dallas's jaw then dropped to the ground and his eyes seemed to grow a little bigger. "How could you? You're the one who broke up with me!" He yelled.

"Dallas, please stop lying." I cried. "Why would you break my heart like that?"

"I'm not lying, your fucking brother came to tell me shit about how you wanted nothing to do with me!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my goodness, sorry this took me a little longer to upload. School started on Monday, which means I will now have less time to write and upload these chapters. Bear with me if they're short because I'm really working on trying to write quality work while letting you guys read them as soon as possible. None of my chapters are edited, so please point out any error that you see, thanks!**

I stood there in silence as Dallas let out a cry of frustration and buried his face in his palms. "That's not true." I said, thinking about the day I got the letter from Dallas. "That's absolutely no true at all..."

* * *

_"You have a letter, Miss Marceline!" Called Pepper, one of the maids. I had told them to just call me Marcy, but they insisted on being formal._

_I took the envelope from her hand and opened it lazily. Then I fainted upon reading the letter, addressed to me from Dally. It was the first and the last thing that he had ever written for me._

**_I want to break up. I won't ever see you again._**

**_-Dallas Winston_**

_It was devastating to wake up and know that almost everyone had abandoned you. Reaching over to the mirror on the table next to me, I smashed it on the ground and picked up a rather sharp fragment. With the fragment in my hand, I walked to the bathroom. After my second attempt, my parents took away all the sharp objects in my room except for mirrors. They didn't think I would be so desperate as to use a mirror, but they're naive for politicians._

_After I turned on the faucet and positioned my wrist under the warm running water, I took the mirror fragment and made little cuts until I was ready for the last blow. I didn't feel pain, not on my wrist anyway. All the pain that I felt was in my chest; my heart._

_Of course, a maid found me and sent me to the hospital not long after I had passed out from blood loss. Needless to say, my parents were very cross with me over the telephone. "If you guys actually cared, you would fly out here and check on me yourselves." I dropped the bomb then hung up on them. _

* * *

"I-It's true." Pony spoke up. "We were all kind of mad at you, Marcy. After you brother came over and said what he did, he left without saying anything else, so we didn't have any way to reach you anyway. I mean, we loved you regardless, but we thought that you actually despised us."

"I gave him a letter. He was supposed to give that letter to you guys. It was to say goodbye and I left all my contact info in there." I explained. "Didn't he give you guys the letter?"

"We never got any letter." Johnny responded. _That's not possible. Ethan wouldn't do that. No matter how much hatred he held toward the Greasers, he wouldn't do that… would he? _I thought to myself, not knowing what to do anymore.

**_Ding Dong!_** The doorbell rang, and suddenly all eyes were on the door as Johnny went over and opened it.

In stepped a certain red head who immediately took note of the atmosphere of the room in matters of seconds. "Cherry?" I asked, a little unsure.

The Cherry look-alike looked confused for a second, then as if a lightbulb shone above her head, she yelled "Marcy?" I smiled and walked over to hug the girl who was once my best girl friend. "I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed.

"Me too!" I beamed, excited to see her. "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked after we let go of each other.

"Oh," Cherry blushed a little then continued, "Dally and I have been dating since three years ago!" Then, she turned to the rest of the gang and asked "None of you told her yet? Why?"

Whoa. What the hell? "Um...Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Because you didn't need to know." I looked over to Dallas, who had the same expression on him as he said that: cold and piercing.

Then I looked over to the gang and exchanged awkward glances with them. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. "Sorry, Cherry, I have to leave now." I said abruptly before bursting out the door and sprinting towards the vacant lot as fast as I could manage. Vaguely, I heard a loud shouting behind me, but I didn't care enough to stop. I didn't want anyone to see me cry, especially Dallas.

Midway there, I tripped on a pebble and scraped my knees and my palms. As the blood trickled out, I sat there, my heart breaking, wondering how pathetic I looked. The sting started to set in about twenty minutes after what happened, but I ignored that and looked down at my dirt-covered jeans with two holes showing the cuts on my knees. I tried to wipe my tears away, resulting in smearing some blood on my cheeks.

"You all right there?" I turned around to see Sodapop holding out a piece of cloth with intricate designs on it. "Let's go clean up your wounds." Sodapop said, grabbing my hand and leading me to the fountain in the park.

I sat on the edge of the fountain, silent as Sodapop dampened the cloth and dabbed my cuts clean. My hair was a little messed up, so I straightened it out with my fingers and tied it into a half updo using one of the hair ties on my wrist. "Thanks, Soda." I looked up at his tall figure and smiled. "How'd you know I would be here?"

He smiled back kindly and replied with a simple "Because." I was curious, but decided to not pressure him. "Well, you did take me a long time to find." Soda's smile turned into a playful smirk. He stretched out his right arm before continuing, "We should go back before they start to worry." Then he took my hand and started walking me back.

"You know, I was almost going to drive to the Soc side of town to find you." He said, striking up a conversation.

"You can't drive." I laughed

"Yes, I can. Illegally."

"Um.. Marcy?" He continued.

"Yeah, Soda?" I lifted my head to look at him.

"This might come as a really big surprise to you… but I like you!" We then both stopped dead in our tracks. "Will you go out with me?" He asked, trying to hide his blushing face. I looked at Sodapop with my jaws on the ground and my cheeks red. I saw beads of sweat start to form on Sodapop's forehead caused by nervousness and the humid summer air.

"I…" I started, thinking about how I should say what I wanted to express. "I'm sorry, Sodapop."

"… Is it because of Dally?" He asked disappointingly, not bothering to mask his sadness.

I let out a sigh and paused for a minute before starting again. "Yeah… Even after all the shit that Dallas has put/is putting me through, I still can't seem to forget him" Tightening the fist that I made with my right hand, I began to think about Dallas. "I'm so sorry, Soda. I don't think it can be anyone besides Dallas."

"That's okay." He said. "I'll keep waiting. I'll wait until you've forgotten him. I'll wait."

"I don't know if forgetting him is possible…" I murmured.

"I guess it's inevitable. I think there's a 99% chance that he still likes you, but is too scared to say it, especially with Cherry Valance in the way."

"It's the one percent that makes all the difference, Soda. Cherry's not 'in the way', I just happened to like the right person at the wrong time. It's not her fault."

"You know she's liked Dally since they were like twelve, right?"

"So? I've liked Dally since I was ten."

"That's not my point. The point is, don't you think it's weird how they started dating three years ago, almost right after you moved and 'broke up' with Dally?"

"Whatever. If Dally's happier with her than with me, then I'm happy too."

"He was never happier than when he was with you."Soda murmured. He then smiled and turned around. "Race you home! Last one there is a rotten egg!" After saying that, he sprinted, leaving me behind. I laughed and followed after him. I ended up beating him because he was going a little easy on me, not knowing that I was as fast as I actually was. Laughing, I passed by him and stretched our distance.

The first thing I saw when I got to the house was Dallas, or rather, his jacket. I bumped into him because I was sprinting up the stairs inside and didn't notice him walking out. Losing my balance, I fell backwards thinking: "_oh crap"_. However, right before I made contact with the ground, a strong arm took a hold of me and pulled me back. It was Dallas.

Once again, he looked at me with the brown eyes that pierce through my soul, as if wanting to grab my heart and play roughly with it.

"T-Thanks." I said. "Um… did Cherry leave already? I wanted to apologize to her for leaving so suddenly."

"What the fuck are ya trying to do, messing with my head?" I looked up to see Dallas running his fingers through his hair, looking quite angry.

"Huh?"

He sighed a long sigh before walking away with a cigarette in his mouth.

I must have looked so desperate, because then I fell on the ground, crying as the others tried their hardest to comfort me. Johnny helped me on the couch as I continued burying my face in my hands with tears running down my face. _I just don't get it…_

* * *

**Hey guys! Big shoutout to all of you who just read this chapter! It makes my day when I see a new reader following/"favoriting" this story, so please do that! I've already started working on the later chapters and I'm really excited to upload them! If I haven't stated yet, I mostly upload after every fifty~sixty reads, so please recommend this story to fellow Outsiders fans :) Oh, and it would be great if any talented reader out there can make a cover for this story. It can be anything as long as it contains basic info and Dally Winston. **

**(For example, the basic info would be:  
****"Too Cold For Angels  
**_by angelwings5728**/**by AngelWings  
__-you can insert a phrase for the_ story-"**)**

**The phrase could really be anything, send the completed cover to mxabadeer and we can talk about which parts may/may not fit. (For example, "Messages, poems, stories, but LOVE?" [taken from _My Wattpad Love_ on Wattpad] or something like that. I don't know.)**

**'Till next time, **

**AngelWings xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm so sorry about how long it took me to upload this chapter omg. School started and shits are happening in my life. I had major writer's block too. This chapter just seems wrong no matter how much I edit itttt. Fuck I'm so frustrated right now.**_

* * *

I woke up at 8 AM with a painful headache. While everyone else was still sleeping, I gathered my stuff and went out for a walk. I wasn't even halfway to the lot before seeing a similar figure walking my way; it was Dallas Winston. He walked past me without so much as a glance, which deeply irritated me.

I turned around and walked to where he was. I stood in front of Dallas, blocking him from going any further. "Where were you the entire night?" I asked.

"Why do you care?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're a bitch." Ouch, that hurt.

I stood there, staring into Dallas's eyes. "Were you with Cherry?"

"You don't need to know." He responded coldly.

"I want to know."

He then stepped aside and starting walking again. By now, the fury I had was overflowing and I was pretty sure that steam was coming out of my head. I ran up to Dallas and grabbed him by his wrist. His eyes flickered of surprise as I pulled and dragged him through the forest to my house.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"We're gonna set this straight. There's no way that we just broke up." I took out the keys and opened the door with my free hand. Dallas fought and refused to go in, claiming that he didn't want to know what happened anyways. "If you didn't want to know, you could have just left. You know I stopped using my strength after the first three minutes." He then scoffed and followed after me.

* * *

"Marcy?" I heard Ethan shout from his man cave up stairs.

"Ethan, come here." I said glumly.

"What's wron-" He didn't get to finish his sentence. Ethan's face fell upon first sight of Dallas. "What are you doing here, Dallas Winston? I thought I told you to stay away from my sister because she wanted to break up with you."

I gasped and all the anger in me was now directed at Ethan. "What the actual fuck, Ethan?"

"He's not right for you, Marceline! He's a greaser!" He shouted, pointing at Dallas.

"What do you motherfucker have against greasers?" Dallas asked aggressively. I could tell that he was ready to pounce at Ethan any second. I pushed him back into his seat before facing Ethan again.

"Ethan, did you or did you not deliberately try to break us up?" I asked with the last bit of coolness I had in me.

The corners of his mouth curled up in a twisted way and he started laughing hysterically as Dallas and I stared at him. "Yes, I did, and it worked out quite well, didn't it? I ripped out your letter and told that dipshit there that you wanted to break up with him." I could feel myself trembling as he started laughing again. "Oh yeah, and I sent you that letter too, Marcy. You loved it so much that you wanted to go to heaven, remember?"

I glanced down at my wrist. "Why, Ethan?" Remembering what had happened was too much for me and I bit the inside of my cheeks so hard that I tasted metallic red liquid.

"Because I hate you and I hate him." He smiled heartlessly. "He's just a little punk who doesn't have anything better to do than pick up girls and fuck them."

In anger, I took out the little swiss pocket knife in my messenger bag. "Don't you dare say that about about him!" My hands shook like an old lady and the hatred in my heart was taking over my brain. Adrenaline filled me and I couldn't even feel my bleeding cheeks.

"Go ahead." He said, taking a step towards me while I took a step back.

"What?" I asked, very confused.

He took some more steps towards me and took my hands. "Stab me. Do it!" I tried to pull my hands back, but Ethan was too strong. He, instead, was pulling my hands toward him. "Do it!" He screamed. I was so scared that I dropped the knife on the ground, making a large clanking noise.

"You're crazy!" I yelled. "Stop it!"

"Perhaps so." He said, picking up the petite knife and running his finger over the sharp edge. Blood started spilling out of the large gash that he made on his pointer. Then he licked the blood from his finger and looked at me.

"Ethan, please!" I begged. No matter how mad I was at him, he was still my brother.

"Shut up!" Then he stepped over and grabbed my wrist. With the knife in his hands, he made a long and deep gash. I squirmed and winced loudly as he continued. I see Dallas out of the corner of my eyes, gasping behind me. "I've always hated you, Marceline. I hated you because you were happy growing up. So many times when you were little, I wanted to push you down the stairs or out the window."

"What the fuck!" Dallas said, running and pulling me back.

"Yeah, I didn't because I knew your parents loved you back then." He chuckled and put the knife on the glass table next to him. "But now they love _ME_. They don't love you anymore, little Marcy."

My hand flew up to my mouth as tears fell from my blue eyes, making them look a little more glossy than normal. "Oh my god." I muttered to myself. Once again, life has played with my mind and crushed me entirely. I thought Ethan was the only person I had left. Turns out I never had him to begin with. "I was not happy, Ethan, I wasn't as happy as you think I was. Do you remember that night when my virginity was taken away from me? I've never felt happy again after that until Dallas came along. Then you went and took that away from me. How was I to be happy?"

"I remember that night. I paid that guy in a random bar to fuck you like the bitch you are."

"W-What?"

"Yep. You heard me."

"You are one sick motherfucker." Dallas said and took my arm, the one that was not slashed. He led me away from Ethan towards the front door. "We have to get the hell out of here, Marceline, you're bleeding too much."

I ran out with Dallas for a minute before my vision started getting blurry. "Dallas…I…" I couldn't finish before my eyes gave out completely and all I saw was sheer darkness.


End file.
